1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to improvements on a telephone headset which enables the user to comfortably maintain a telephone in a talking position, while allowing the hands to be free for other activities.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents have ben issued which relate to a device for enabling the user to comfortably maintain the telephone in a talking position while allowing the hands to be free for other activities. Nevertheless, devices similar to that of the instant invention have not achieved commercial success.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,387 (1949) provides a headset gear with a circular brace hooking onto the telephone earpiece thereby holding the telephone in a position applicable for talking. The disadvantage of this device however, is that the connection between the circular brace holding the telephone receiver and the headband which extends over the user's head is connected by a pivot device. The pivot device would be expected to work effectively with a metal apparatus, however, the use of metal would contribute to the weight of the headset and would be expected to render the device uncomfortable to use. If made from lightweight plastic, the system would appear to be difficult to install without breaking the plastic or preventing breakage during use. An additional drawback of the holder is noted in regard to the curved headband pivotly attached to the holder and adapted to be moved aside by hand. The headband is adapted to pivot outwardly so that it may be readily supported upon the head of the user with the ear portion of the telephone receiver directly overlying the user's ear. However, when the headband is swung back over the telephone receiver handset, it provides for unattractive and awkward storage. In the event of home use, there may not be room on a wall telephone for the storage of the headband and in office use it would give an excessively unattractive appearance to the telephone. It would also be excessively easy to knock the telephone off the telephone body, therefore raising the possibility of putting the telephone out of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,234 (1955) is another headset device similar to that previously described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,387, except that it adds to the standard headband type apparatus, a complicated telephone locking device at one end which locks onto the ring attached to the earpiece of the telephone. The locking device consists of numerous parts and would be complicated and expensive to manufacture. In addition, the headset must remain on the telephone, therefore causing an awkward storage problem. If the headset is removed it would appear to take considerable time to reestablish the position necessary for comfortable use and thus would not be a quick, convenient to use telephone headband apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,147 (1965) is similar to the embodiment of the previously discussed patent. Once again there is a headset which goes over the user's head and an attachment that attaches itself to the earpiece of the telephone. In the patent, there is provided a device which swings the headband back along side the telephone receiver hand piece and which allows for more convenient storage than the previously discussed patents. Again, however, the attachment system of the patent is a complicated one requiring the use of metal parts. The telephone receiver can be removed from the headband, however, the connection pieces are in a nut and bolt type apparatus and would involve time consuming, repeated removal in addition to a potential loss of parts.